


Valentine's Day

by bludraven



Series: Details in Immortality [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: Valentine’s Day, vampires and make out sessions in a graveyard or the one in which the reader is really impulsive and Viago is, in fact, originally from the 18th century.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> What’s plot? What’s proofreading? What’s not making the reader into kind of a slut? Just take this trash written by a valentine’s-less virgin and enjoy.

You sighed as you pulled on your jacket and stepped outside. Two A.M.; you’d just finished your shift and were getting ready to head home. Stuffing your hands into your pockets you began to walk through the chilly streets of Wellington. The city was even more beautiful at night and you soon found yourself slowing your pace and truly enjoying the scenery. As you observed fancy store displays and unique street art and tiny tattoo parlors and bars chockfull of unique style you unexpectedly caught sight of a couple familiar faces; Viago and Katherine.

It’d been about a week since the… incident. Apparently your new neighbors were not only quite eccentric but, as it turns out, century old vampires. Of course it was quite strange in the beginning but after proving that you were not a vampire hunter and they precariously promised not to try to suck all your blood it all sorted itself out. You hadn’t gone back to visit but whenever you were heading out to work, which was about the same time they woke up, you’d wave to each other mostly to prove there were no hard feelings… nonetheless it was still awkward.

You watched from afar as you considered walking up to them… you know, to try to move things from the bare minimum of casual greetings to a bit more friendly status. After all, you did know they were vampires. You started heading towards the park bench where they sitting at when suddenly Katherine stood. From that distance you couldn’t quite hear what she was saying but from the look on Viago’s face and the way he stood as well, trying to hold her hand as she backed away, you guessed it wasn’t exactly good news.

When she finished shaking her head and walking away from the man you questioned whether now was a good time to try to socialize or not. You ended up deciding on the latter but after seeing Viago seeming lost and like he might cry, sitting alone on that bench you changed your mind and started walking up to him.

He hardly even noticed you until you called out to him.

“Uh… hi.”

The vampire looked up, eyes glossy and lips pouting which ended up showing his fangs more than usual and you recalled how weird the whole thing was.

“Oh, hi.” He tried his best to seem casual, though his sniffing back his tears sort of gave him away.

“You ok?” You asked as nicely as you could manage without sounding nosey.

He shrugged and looked back down as he folded his hands over his legs.

“Not really… Katherine just broke up with me.” The man was surprisingly open about his feelings; you thought that perhaps not having to care about hiding your emotions was something you got used to after being around for hundreds of years.

“Oh, sorry about that.” You replied a little more uncomfortably than you’d liked.

“Seems like my luck in love hasn’t changed even after all this time.”

You simply hummed in acknowledgement as you slowly took a seat next to him on the bench and he went on.

“I guess I should have expected as much, though. After all, she’s young…”

You quirked a brow but listened quietly.

“She has an eternity to meet other vampires. Of course she wouldn’t want to be stuck with a boring old guy like me.”

“Oh, come on, you can’t be that bad.” You tried to coax him out of his self-pity as you looked over to him.

“No, it’s true. I couldn’t even come up with something exciting to do on an important day like today.”

“What’s today?” You asked curiously.

“Valentine’s Day.” Viago answered while looking at you as if asking what planet you’d been living on.

“Our first after I turned her… well, our last as well, I suppose.”

You made a face at the comment, truly feeling bad for the guy.

“Well… you know, friends can be your Valentine’s too.”

Viago looked up to you gingerly and you looked right back at him, trying to stand by your cliché statement.

“You consider me a friend?” His voice was borderline ironic and you pulled a tiny smile and shrugged, still attempting to make him feel a little better.

“Sure, why not?”

“Well, I did try to eat you.”

You cringed and nodded before shrugging again and facing him.

“Water under the bridge.”

He gave you a nice hard look before shrugging as well.

“Alright.” He smiled a bit and you decided you kind of liked that smile.

“Alright.” You repeated, smiling back.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“Well…” He seemed thoughtful for a moment before turning back to you.

“I was going to take Catherine for a romantic walk in the cemetery to visit her ex-husband’s grave and then maybe we’d fly around for a bite.”

You nodded with brows high up as you stared blankly at him.

“Tell you what, how ‘bout we not see Katherine’s dead husband and also I can’t fly but we can still go for a walk… in the cemetery.” You internally questioned why or how you kept getting yourself into these insane situations but remember you were doing this to cheer the vampire up.

“Ok, great.” Viago looked excited and you were glad he was starting to get his mind off the ordeal with Katherine.

When you and Viago reached the misty burial grounds it looked exactly how you’d picture a cemetery to look, and feel, like at three in the morning.

“This is nice.” You tried to say something supportive though the more the both of you walked past the tombstones the harder it got.

“Yeah, I used to come here a lot back in ’83.”

“I’ve always wanted to know what it was like to around during the 80s; Classic Rock, neon everywhere and of course the hair.” You chuckled and looked over to the man.

“No, I meant 1883.” He cocked a brow and you tilted your head as you reminded yourself he was an immortal being.

“Ah… of course.”

“But the 1980s were fun too.” Viago added.

“I bet they were.” You agreed and before a deathly silence set in between the two of you, really intensifying the atmosphere of the creepy place.

“I’m sorry.” The man suddenly spoke up, stopping to look at you.

“For what?” You ticked a brow and looked back at him.

“I realize this must be pretty boring for you.”

“No, it’s fine.” You said with a grin while lightly shaking your head.

“No, you can be honest; this is a terrible idea.”

“Not at all… it’s just a little different.”

The vampire sighed and leaned against a large stone statue, you did the same and calmly listened to him as he spoke.

“It’s just that I don’t get much practice with most my dates… you know, because I just end up eating them.”

You nodded and pursed your lips.

“Makes sense.”

“Besides, the last time I did go on an actual date was a long time ago… with Katherine.”

This time Viago didn’t manage to hide his tears and you soundlessly stood beside him.

“I’m sorry.” He sniffled and you pulled one of your hands from your jacket pocket to rub his arm.

“It’s alright.” You comforted him softly.

“It is?” He gazed at you with eyes glistening and an expression that tugged at your heartstrings.

“Of course, you’re a pretty nice guy and I’m sure you have a lot of stories to tell…”

He nodded in agreement.

“And you have a beautiful smile.” You let slip and awkwardly looked to the ground and around the graveyard before turning back to his changed face.

“You like my smile?” He asked just as awkwardly.

“Uh… yeah, you know, it makes your, uh… your fangs look cool.”

“Oh.” He states simply and you stare at his face again as he looks down, obviously coy.

It just so happened that was one of your weaknesses.

“Viago.”

“Yes?”

He’d just finished answering when you pulled him down a bit by his shirt while simultaneously standing on your toes and pressed your lips to his. He didn’t do anything and you let go almost at abruptly as you’d latched on.

The two of you stared at each other for a moment before you started blushing wildly.

“I am… so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“No, don’t apologize.” He eagerly replied and you stared back at him.

He shrugged and gave you that sweet little smile again.

“I liked it.”

You kept staring before scoffing a bit in shock but mostly contentment.

“Do you want me to do it again?” You questioned with a smirk.

“Yes, please.” He answered a little too enthusiastically, which simply set you off even more.

With a tiny growl you tugged back on his collar although a bit unnecessarily since he very compliantly leaned in to have his lips captured by yours again. You glided your lips over his; loving how soft they felt even if they were as cold as the crisp air. Impatiently you snaked your hands to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss further and noticed that part of him was equally as cold. For a second you wondered if he could really even feel any of that, with him being undead and all, but when he let out a whimper which got lost in his throat you were certified that he did indeed.

You decided to test just how much he actually felt and jerked on his hair causing him to let out a full-fledged moan this time around allowing you to expertly slide your tongue into his mouth, snaking yours over his own. Viago immediately melted and stumbled back, heaving as he leaned against the statue again.

He stared at you with lustful eyes and you cast a sharp gaze back at him, hoping and praying that he didn’t want to stop there.

“I’ve never done that before.” He revealed still a bit breathless and you cocked a brow.

“French kissed?”

He nodded and you almost didn’t believe him before recalling what he’d mentioned before about only seducing people to be able to eat them.

Taking a step closer you slyly smiled at him.

“Not even with Katherine?”

This time he shook his head.

“We didn’t get to go on too many dates and, of course, in those days that kind of kiss wasn’t… wasn’t…” He began stuttering and you just giggled a bit and stepped even closer.

“Well, times change.” You dragged your hand up his arm and his eyes fluttered in delight of your touch.

“And I could always teach you.”

He looked down at you through his lashes and nodded.

“Please do.”

A wolfish grin spread over your face and you pressed your body onto his. If he kept begging like that you’d end up showing him a couple more things from this century.


End file.
